Au centre de la cible
by shifaberry
Summary: Crossover entre Hunger Games et Glee. Rachel et Kurt sont choisis pour représenter le District 12. Ils vont devoir affronter les autres tributs dans l'arène cruelle des Hunger Games. 24 tributs, 1 seul survivant. Que le sort vous soit favorable ! Pairing : Faberry (principal), Brittana et Klaine. /Les personnages appartiennent à Ryan Murphy et l'univers à Suzanne Collins\
1. Prologue

**Informations de départ :**

\- Katniss et Peeta n'ont jamais existé, ni même le district 13, pas de révolte envers le capitole

\- Il n'y a jamais eu de Glee club, seul Rachel et Kurt aiment chanter avec leurs amis

-Hiram et Leroy n'existent pas non plus

\- Homophobes s'abstenir

 **Pairing** : Faberry,couple principal (Rachel/Quinn) Brittana (Santana/Brittany) Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)

 **Personnages principaux** : Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany et Kurt

 **/!\ Présence de sang**

 **Prologue**

 _District 12, le 25/06 à 19h59_

 **« Bienvenue au 74ème Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »**

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Je savais qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance que je sois choisie, je n'avais que 5 papiers, et pourtant j'avais peur. Je jetais un regard stressé à Kurt, mon meilleur ami de toujours. Il me lança un regard encourageant. J'admirais sa prestance. S'il avait peur, personne n'aurais pu le deviner, à part moi. Je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde être choisi, tout comme l'ensemble de cette assemblée je suppose. Je revins au monde réel quand j'entendis cette femme à l'allure de folle, qui semblait déguisée, venant du Capitole, dire la phrase fatidique :

 **« Les femmes d'abord ! »**

Je vis sa main s'engouffrer dans le bocal rempli de papier, et en prendre un. Je fermais les yeux, et attendit le verdict.

 **«Cette année, celle qui représentera le District 12 est... Rachel Berry ! »**

Il y eu un blanc, tandis que tout le monde me regardait. Je restais là, je ne comprenais pas ce qui venait de m'arriver. Mon nom venait d'être pioché. J'allais participer aux Hunger Games et ne jamais revenir, moi, la frêle chanteuse. Je cherchai le regard de Kurt, je voulais le voir, je… Une voix me coupa de mes pensées :

 **« Allons, ne sois pas timide ! Que c'est excitant ! »**

Je m'avançais lentement, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je montais sur l'estrade, et observais la foule. Soudain une voix que je connaissais se mit à crier :

 **« Je me porte volontaire ! Je serais le tribut garçon du district 12 ! »**

C'était Kurt. Il se mit à chanter une de mes chansons préférées, et me fit venir les larmes aux yeux :

 **« You're not alone**  
Tu n'es pas seul  
 **Together we stand**  
Nous resterons ensemble  
 **I'll be by your side**  
Je serai à tes cotés  
 **You know I'll take your hand**  
Tu sais, je tiendrai ta main »

Je me mis à chanter le deuxième couplet :

 **« When it gets cold**  
Quand il fera froid  
 **And it feels like the end**  
Et que tu auras l'impression que c'est la fin  
 **There's no place to go**  
Qu'il n'y a nulle part où aller  
 **You know I won't give in**  
Tu sais, je n'abandonnerai pas  
 **No, I won't give in**  
Non, je n'abandonnerai pas »

On reprit alors ensemble le refrain, et l'assemblée fit le chœur.

« **Keep holding on**  
Continue de t'accrocher  
 **'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça  
 **Just stay strong**  
Reste fort  
 **Cause you'll know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**  
Car tu sauras que je suis là pour toi, je suis là pour toi  
 **There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do**  
Il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses dire, rien que tu ne puisses faire  
 **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**  
Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens quand on est face à la vérité  
 **So keep holding on**  
Alors continue de t'accrocher  
 **Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**  
Car tu sais nous traverserons ça, nous traverserons ça »

Nous nous sourîmes. Ensemble, on réussirai peut-être. Ensemble. Les Hunger Games semblaient moins difficiles en compagnie de ce mot.

 _Dans le train en direction du capitole, le 26/06, 16h55,_

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite notre mentor, Holly Holyday, nous répéter inlassablement comment elle avait gagné les 54ème Hunger Games, et se complimenter elle-même. Kurt semblait penser la même chose que moi. Nous nous jetâmes un regard et Kurt consentit à prendre la parole après une dispute télépathique, comme seul nous savions la faire.

 **«- Excusez-nous madame, mais selon-vous, quels concurrents sont dangereux cette année ? »**

Notre mentor lui jeta un regard noir et allait continuer à raconter le moment fabuleux où elle avait tué son premier écureuil dans l'arène quand j'ajoutais un « s'il vous plait » à la Rachel Berry, d'une manière suppliante. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et consentit à nous en parler.

 **« -Très bien. Cette année, nous avons de nombreux candidats dangereux. Si je peux me permettre, vous n'avez aucune chance. Déjà, faites attention aux carrièrex, ceux du district 1,2 et 3. Ils ont sûrement déjà fait une alliance avant même de s'avoir vu. Cette année il y a donc Santana Lopez, très dangereuse, assoiffée de sang, Sebastian Smythe, un psychopathe, Jesse St James, Kitty Wilde, Dave Karofski et Becky Jackson. Dans l'arène, évitez-les, où vous pouvez être sûrs de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.**

 **-Mais si nous survivons dans l'arène, un moment nous serons bien confrontés, non ?** Demandais-je.

 **-Fais en sorte qu'il ne te considère ni comme une menace, ni comme une fille facile à abattre, sinon tu peux dire adieu à ta chance de survivre… Du district 4, la fille Lauren Zizes, n'a pas l'air très fut' fut' donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je ne pense pas qu'elle survivra. Noah Puckerman semble par contre être un candidat qui pourrait gagner, mais les carrières s'en occuperont sûrement. Du district 5 vous n'avez rien à craindre, le garçon, Finn est un demeuré et la fille, Sunshine, ne sait pas se servir d'un couteau.**

 **-Hum hum…** toussotais-je. **Je ne sais pas non plus me servir d'un couteau…**

 **-Elle est encore moins dangereuse que toi, c'est pas peu dire, sans vouloir te vexer… Bon je peux continuer ? »**

Je fus choqué par sa manière de s'exprimer. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots ! J'hochai tout de même la tête, Kurt fit de même, désireux d'en savoir plus. Nous savions bien que nous n'avions aucune chance de remporter les jeux mais autant essayer de faire honneur à notre district !

 **« -Le Distict 6 a eu de bons candidats. Ils ont une chance, je dirais. Ils sont frère et sœur. Quinn et Sam Fabray. Essayez éventuellement de faire une alliance avec eux, bien que je** **sois quasiment sûr qu'ils refuseront. A vrai dire vous n'avez pas grand-chose à leur apporter, dit-elle en nous toisant de haut en bas. Évitez-les sinon.**

 **-On va pas éviter tout le monde non plus !** S'exclama Kurt.

 **-Tu veux la bonne technique ? Évites les forts en attendant qu'ils s'entretuent et tue les plus faibles. Là t'auras une chance.**

Elle me fit frissonner. Il faut dire que j'avais décidé de ne pas tuer. De toute façon, j'en aurais bien été incapable. Je suis végétalienne, et je suis incapable de manger un bout d'animal, même si je sens que je vais être obligée durant les jeux.

Notre mentor continua à nous parler des autres tributs, en nous montrant leurs photos. Du District 7 il y avait Mercedes Jones et Blaine Anderson, District 8 Sugar Motta et Mike Chang, District 9 Brittany Pierce et Artie Abrams, District 10 Tina Cohen-Chang et Jake Puckerman, et du District 11 Marley Rose et Ryder Lynn. Il y avait trop de noms, tout tourbillonnait dans ma tête. Sans compter que je savais que en ajoutant moi et Kurt, 23 d'entre nous allaient mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je sentis le regard de Kurt posé sur moi. Il savait que j'allais mal. J'en revenais toujours pas qu'il se soit porté volontaire pour qu'on reste ensemble. C'était un acte vraiment courageux de sa part. Pour me détendre, il dit en plissant le nez :

 **-J'espère que les stylistes qu'ils vont nous assigner seront compétents. Je n'ai pas envie de leur apprendre leur métier !**

J'éclatai de rire et je lui envoyai un sourire éclatant pour lui montrer ma gratitude. Je savais que quoi que je fasse, il serait toujours là pour me remonter le moral. Une petite voix dans ma tête ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : sauf s'il meurt… J'écartai cette possibilité, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Autant profiter des derniers jours qu'ils nous restaient à vivre. Je lui pris la main et on échangea un de nos regards spécial HummelBerry qui se fit coupé par notre mentor :

 **-Arrêtez, on dirait un vieux couple…** dit-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et allâmes nous coucher. Le temps était passé vite et il était 22h. Autant garder la forme en dormant le plus possible, on allait pas avoir cette possibilité dans l'arène… Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'extasier devant les richesses du Capitole. Ma chambre dans le train était plus exactement un wagon entier, et je pouvais dormir dans un vrai lit, avec de vraies couvertures ! Je n'étais pas riche, je vivais avec Kurt, mes parents m'ayant abandonnée quand j'avais à peine un an. Je faisais semblant, et disait à tout le monde que je m'en souciais guère mais mon rêve le plus cher était de trouver mes vrais parents. Je m'étendis sur le lit, et un des visages d'un tribut me revint en tête. Une jeune blonde, qui souriait, mais on pouvait apercevoir un éclat froid dans ses yeux marrons. Quinn, Quinn Fabray me semblait-il… Je m'endormis en continuant à penser à elle.

Le lendemain Kurt me réveilla en me jetant un verre d'eau à la figure. Je me levai précipitamment, voulant me venger, mais il m'annonça d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux :

 **« -On est arrivés au Capitole ! »**

 **N/A :** Bon. C'est un début. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je devrai publier environ un chapitre par semaine, ou moins, puisque j'ai plusieurs fics en même temps. Mais j'en avais très envie. J'adore Hunger Games. J'adore Glee. Les deux ensembles ça fait un feu d'artifice. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! C'est un test, pensez-vous que cela mérite une suite ? Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre en tout cas ! :D


	2. Le Capitole

Je me ruai vers la fenêtre et apercevais la ville au loin. C'était tellement différent de la région pauvre où on habitait moi et Kurt ! Les maisons étaient décorés, couvertes d'ornements et les gens avait l'air tous déguisés. Même Kurt les trouvait extravagants, c'était pas peu dire ! Les gens dans les rues nous acclamaient sans même nous voir. Nous étions devenues des célébrités ! « **Bientôt décédées** » me nargua la voix dans ma tête. Je poussai un sourire exaspéré et me reconcentrai sur le paysage magnifique devant mes yeux. Le train se stoppa et nous sortîmes, accompagnés d'Holly. Les hurrahs nous percèrent les tympans et je fis un geste timide de la main à la foule qui s'embrasa encore plus. Cela avait toujours été mon rêve d'être connue, même si j'aurai préféré l'être grâce à ma musique ce qui n'arriverai jamais, je serai morte dans une semaine…

Kurt et moi continuâmes à exciter la foule. On ne voyait rien, il y avait trop de gens, trop de monde. La mer d'êtres humains s'ouvrait à notre passage, et j'eus une pensée fugace pour Moïse qui me fit sourire. Un seul regard vers Kurt me fit comprendre qu'il avait pensé la même chose que moi. On s'échangea un sourire complice et je n'eus pas le temps de commenter notre pensée commune que déjà nous arrivâmes au bâtiment principal, réservé aux tributs. On nous fit entrer, et on nous montra nos appartements situés au 12ème étage, numéro de notre district. Je restai figée dans la pièce d'entrée tellement elle était luxueuse. Jamais au grand jamais on aurait pu avoir une maison comme ça au district 12. Personne n'était assez riche.

On nous demanda de nous habiller car le président voulait faire une annonce. Kurt ne me demanda même pas mon avis et m'aida à choisir ma tenue. Enfin m'aida… fouilla de fond en comble mes affaires et en ressortit un bustier noir mettant mes formes en valeur. Je rouspétai :

 **« -Kurt… on est pas là pour séduire des tributs !**

 **-Et pourquoi pas ?** me dit-il avant d'aller de changer aussi. »

C'est vrai… autant profiter de la vie ! Et puis de toute façon je mourrai dans pas longtemps alors autant se lâcher ! Deux personnes vinrent nous chercher et nous emmenèrent dans une grande salle. Une table énorme la remplissait et un lustre au plafond l'embellissait, le tout dans des teintes rouge, jaune et orange. Je restai fascinée devant cet assemblage de couleur et j'observai ensuite les autres tributs. C'était là première fois que je les voyais en vrai. Une hispanique aux cheveux noir me jeta un regard méprisant et me dit d'un ton froid :

 **« -Tu veux ma photo, le Hobbit ? »**

Je reculai précipitamment et fixai le sol, un peu choquée par ses paroles, et je retins Kurt qui s'élançai pour me défendre. On avait pas besoin d'être les ennemis d'une carrière ! Je l'entendis chuchoter quelque chose à ses amis en me regardant et ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais heureusement, le président Snow choisit ce moment pour arriver, ce qui calma les 6 compères. Nous nous tûmes tous, attendant ce qu'il voulait nous dire.

 **« -Chers tributs, si je vous ai réunis ici maintenant, c'est parce qu'un de nos stylistes vient de nous quitter, ce qui est fort regrettable, et que nous n'en avons pas assez pour tous les districts. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous seraient d'accord pour ne pas avoir de styliste et vous occuper vous-mêmes de vos costumes ? »**

J'entrevis Kurt sauter de joie et prendre la parole.

 **« -Le District 12 sera enchanté de ne pas avoir son styliste, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon cher président,** dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement **. N'est-ce pas Rachel ?**

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi et je hochai la tête d'un air embarrassé.

 **« -Très bien, voilà qui est réglé. Monsieur… ?**

 **-Kurt, Kurt Hummel.**

 **-Monsieur Hummel, vous aurez accès à la pièce de création des costumes et vous vous occuperez vous-même d'organiser votre défilé. Au revoir, chers tributs, et que le sort vous soit favorable ! »**

Le président s'en alla noblement. Kurt sautillait partout, tel un kangourou, et commençait à citer les différents tissus qu'on pourrait utiliser. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que tous les autres tributs le regardaient d'un air étrange. L'hispanique -Santana Lopez il me semble- qui m'avait insulté prit la parole :

 **-Hé Porcelaine, tu peux arrêter de sauter partout, tu me pompes l'air. On croirait que tu es gay !**

Kurt arrêta de sauter dès qu'elle commença à lui parler et rougit de honte au fur et à mesure de sa phrase. Je savais qu'il était gay, il me l'avait même dit, et ça ne me posait aucun problème, j'étais bisexuelle. Je savais que s'il ne répondait rien, il était grillé, et visiblement certains avaient l'air homophobe. Alors je décidai d'intervenir, au pire je regretterai mon geste plus tard, si je n'étais pas morte –STOP LE PESSIMISME, RESSAISIS-TOI RACH-. Je m'avançais et me mit entre Santana et Kurt et dit d'un ton le plus menaçant possible :

 **-Bien sûr que non il n'est pas gay, et même si il l'était, ça te poserai un problème ?**

Puis je me retournai et je l'embrassai. Ce ne fut pas aussi désagréable que ce que je pensais. Kurt avait des lèvres de fille, donc elles étaient douces et avait le goût de barbe à papa. Je me dégageai vite et me tournai vers Santana, le menton levé. Kurt me regardai avec consternation et étonnement, mais aussi avec gratitude. Je vis le garçon du District 7 -Blaine je crois ?- pousser un soupir triste. Puis je pris le bras de Kurt et m'en allai sous les regards des autres tributs. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, je poussai un soupir de soulagement.

 **« -Kurt, je suis désolée, mais je pense que c'est mieux qu'ils croient que tu es hétéro...**

 **-Non non, t'as eu parfaitement raison ! Je te dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là ! Merci beaucoup Rachel !**

 **-T'inquiète, t'aurais fait la même chose pour moi ! Bon, on fait quoi comme costume ? J'ai pas envie de me retrouver affublée d'un uniforme de mineur moche, comme tous les autres tributs avant nous. Je suis plus rassurée en sachant que tu vas l'inventer ce costume !**

 **-Ça ne risque pas, j'ai pas non plus envie de me retrouver dans ces vêtements tachés sans aucun style…**

Il fit une moue dégoûtée qui me fit éclater de rire. Kurt ne changerai jamais…

 **-Bon, déjà, comment on s'habille, et est-ce qu'on fait un truc spécial** ? Me demande Kurt.

 **-Alors faut voir. Un truc en rapport avec le charbon, les mines, le district 12…**

 **-Le feu ?** Hasarda Kurt.

 **-C'est une SUPER idée ! Mais… comment on le représente ?**

 **-Hum… Des couleurs vives, rouges, jaunes et orange… Des motifs envoûtants…**

 **-Il faut qu'on marque les esprits !** Dis-je. **Je sais pas... C'est possible de mettre feu à des vêtements ?**

 **-Si tu veux mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, c'est possible...**

 **-Je sais pas... On doit se servir de nos talents ! On à carte libre, profitons-en ! Quels sont nos talents ?**

 **-Le chant, la danse, le...**

Je le coupais immédiatement. Le chant, bien sûr ! On allait littéralement les éblouir dans tous les sens du terme.

 **-OK, j'ai une idée géniale. Kurt, tu t'occupes de la réalisation des costumes. Il faut que ça soit voyant, met le paquet ! Essaye de voir si tu peux enflammer les habits. Moi, je m'occupe d'écrire une chanson et de contacter nos amis pour qu'on concocte une chorégraphie de ouf ! On va leur en mettre plein la vue, je te le garantis !**

Je ne laissai pas le temps à Kurt de protester que déjà je l'entraînai en direction de la salle des stylistes. Si avec ce numéro on n'avait aucuns sponsors, c'est qu'il y avait un léger problème. Le défilé était demain. J'avais tout mon temps...

PDV Quinn = ses pensées

J'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir été choisie à la Moisson pour représenter le District 6. Surtout avec mon frère Sam. On avait aucune chance, enfin sûrement plus que les imbéciles du District 5 et du District 12. Moi au moins je me débrouillais au corps à corps, et j'étais pas trop mal avec un poignard. Sam était super musclé et super fort, et mise à part draguer les filles -son passe-temps favori, ah les mecs, pfffff- il avait de l'endurance grâce aux années de football. Pour moi, les seuls qui représentaient une menace étaient les carrières. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que des gens s'entraînaient toute leur vie pour se porter volontaire à un jeu où il fallait tuer tout le monde. Mais quelle blague. Franchement.

J'espère qu'on ne se déguisera pas en voiture, où en train, ou même en roue, soyons sérieux. Après tout notre District est spécialisé dans l'industrie du transport ! Remarque ça pourra pas être pire que le costume que va s'inventer le mec qui ressemble à un mec gay. C'est même pas un styliste. Ils vont faire un truc nul, et vont mourir au bain de sang, comme tous les tributs nuls du District 12. J'en reviens quand même pas d'avoir été choisie...

 **N/A :** Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! A la prochaine ! :DDD


	3. Le défilé

**PDV Rachel**

 **« -Bienvenue au défilé des tributs des 74ème Hunger Games ! »**

Les acclamations retentissaient. Ces gens ne comprenaient sûrement pas ce que signifiait être choisi, et devoir survivre tout en tuant les autres. Au contraire, ça leur plaisait de les voir s'entretuer. Psychopathes va. Je stressais un peu, l'idée de chanter devant tous ces gens insensibles me dérangeait. De toute façon j'allais bientôt mourir. Autant mourir en étant appelée « La fille qui chante mal » que « La fille dont-je-ne-me-rappelle-plus-le-nom du District 12 ».

 **«-Hé maintenant faisons place à nos concurrents. En premier nous avons le District 1 avec Sebastian et Santana ! Applaudissez-les bien fort ! »**

On n'allait pas tarder. J'observais Kurt avec inquiétude et il me rassura en faisant un mouvement de la tête encourageant. Je regardai mes amis, qu'on avait emmenés pour faire les chœurs. Ils m'adressèrent tous un regard encourageant. Joe s'approcha de moi.

 **« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ta chanson est géniale ! Vous allez tous les bluffer ! »**

Je le remerciais d'un sourire tandis que les District 2 et 3 passaient. Leurs costumes ne valaient pas les notre. Ceux qu'avait confectionné Kurt était superbe, et même si on n'avait pas pu les enflammer, une fonction faisait croire qu'on l'était, ce qui revenait aux mêmes. On allait faire sensation. Pourquoi ais-je aussi peur alors ? Calme-toi Rachel. Calme-toi. Tu vas les épater.

 **« -Accueillons nos tributs du District 6, Quinn et Sam, les deux frère et sœurs ! »**

Je leur jetai un regard discret. La fille blonde, Quinn, avait pris un air impassible, de reine des glaces, tandis que le garçon semblait stressé. Ils étaient tous deux déguisés en hôte(sse) de l'air, même si les avions avaient disparus depuis longtemps, et leur char était à peu près déguisés en voiture. C'était limite ridicule. Je ne put empêcher un léger ricanement de franchir mes lèvres, et malheureusement pour moi la fille m'entendit et me lança un regard noir, n'ayant pas le temps de me faire la morale, partant déjà défiler.

Je fis quelques vocalises, pour échauffer ma voix, bien que je sois sûre qu'elle soit 100% prête, mais le stress me rendait pas sûre de moi. J'allais me planter. De toute façon j'étais Le Hobbit, et je ne pouvais que rater ce que je faisais. J'étais ridicule. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursautai. C'était Brody. J'étais sortie avec lui jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était un prostitué du Capitole, comme Finnick. C'était tout de même resté un ami sur qui je pouvais compter, ce qui expliquais se présence aujourd'hui.

 **« -Rachel. Tu vas y arriver. Tu vas les éblouir parce que tu es une étoile, et dans deux semaines tu seras de retour à la maison, et on referas des duos ensembles. Sur scène, si ça t'aide, ne soit pas Rachel Berry, soit Barbra !**

 **-Et maintenant, nos tributs du District 12 ! »**

J'esquissai un sourire à Brody avant de monter sur le char avec Kurt. Je pris le micro. La musique commença. Je n'allais pas me planter. J'étais Barbra Streisand. Le char s'avança, j'aperçus le public. Nombreux, surpris du fait qu'il y avait des personnes à côté de nous qui marchaient et à cause de la musique, je m'en fichais. Ce moment était à moi. Je commençais à chanter.

 **Yeah,you may think i'm a zero**

 _Vous pouvez penser que je suis un loser_

 **But, hey, everyone you wanna be**

 _Mais,hey,toutes les personnes que vous rêvez de devenir_

 **Probably started off like me**

 _Ont sans doute commencé comme moi_

 **You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)**

 _Vous pouvez dire que je suis un monstre (je m'en fous)_

 **But, hey, give me just a little time**

 _Mais,hey,donnez-moi un peu de temps_

 **I bet you're gonna change your mind**

 _Je pense que vous changerez d'avis_

Après le premier temps de surprise du public, ils commencèrent à taper des mains en rythme. Je jetais un regard derrière et Brody me lança un sourire éclatant.

 **All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way**

 _Touts les obstacles que vous avez mis sur mon chemin_

 **It ain't so hard to take, that's right**

 _Ne m'ont pas vraiment atteints, c'est vrai_

 **'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name**

 _Car je sais qu'un jour vous crierez mon nom_

 **And I'll just look away, that's right**

 _Et je détournerais juste le visage, c'est vrai_

Plus rien n'existait. Juste la musique, la présence rassurante de Kurt à côté de moi et les battements de mon cœur. C'était parti pour le refrain. Rachel Berry allait en mettre plein la vue !

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

 _Allez-y, détestez-moi, critiquez-moi,_

 **So everyone can hear**

 _Que tout l'monde vous entende_

 **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**

 _Frappez-moi avec les mots que vous avez,mettez moi a terre_

 **Baby, I don't care**

 _Bébé, Je m'en fous_

 **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out**

 _Continuez comme ça, je lève la voix pour ne pas vous entendre_

 **You wanna be**

 _Vous voudriez être_

 **You wanna be**

 _Vous voudriez être_

 **A loser like me**

 _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me**

 _Un perdant comme moi_

Je fermai les yeux, me donnant à fond, et laissant ma voix s'emballer en puissance et me faire entendre de tous les spectateurs, que ce soit ceux qui regardent à travers l'écran, où alors ceux du Capitole. Rachel Berry était dans la place !

 **Hey, you, over there**

 _Hey,vous, là-bas_

 **Keep the L up-up in the air**

 _Regardez bien le L dans l'ciel_

 **Hey, you, over there**

 _Hey,vous, là-bas_

 **Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care**

 _Regardez bien le L dans l'ciel parc'que moi je m'en fiche bien_

 **You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones**

 _Vous pouvez jeter vos bâtons,et aussi jeter vos pierres_

Le char s'avança et on s'approcha de la fin du chemin du défilé et je pus apercevoir les tributs me regarder avec des yeux ronds. Bah quoi ? Je leur lançai un regard de défi. Le président Snow me regardait lui d'un air amusé.

 **Like a rocket, just watch me go**

 _Comme une fusée, regardez-moi m'en aller_

 **Yeah, l-o-s-e-r**

 _Yea_ _h p-e-r-d-a-n-t_

 **I can only be who I am**

 _Je peux juste être qui je suis_

J'étais une looseuse et je l'admettais. Point. Je savais très bien que je ne survivrai pas un jour dans cette arène. Mais le fait de l'accepter et de faire de mon mieux me donner envie de continuer à vivre et de me battre.

 **Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**

 _Allez-y, détestez-moi, critiquez-moi,_

 **So everyone can hear**

 _Que tout l'monde vous entende_

 **Hit me with the words you got and knock me down**

 _Frappez-moi avec les mots que vous avez,mettez moi a terre_

 **Baby, I don't care**

 _Bébé, Je m'en fous_

 **Keep it up, I'm tunin' up to fade you out**

 _Continuez comme ça, je lève la voix pour ne pas vous entendre_

 **You wanna be**

 _Vous voudriez être_

 **You wanna be**

 _Vous voudriez être_

 **A loser like me**

 _Un perdant comme moi_

 **A loser like me**

 _Un perdant comme moi_

Clou du spectacle. Tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient fortement, me rendant presque sourde –je crus apercevoir un tribut de boucher les oreilles-, nos vêtements s'enflammèrent. Enfin s'enflammèrent… Des fausses flammes ! Une vidéo sur une robe faite de pixels, et le tour était joué ! Bien sûr les spectateurs n'y virent que du feu –Quelle bonne comparaison- et ceux qui n'étaient pas encore levés à nous acclamer à la suite de notre numéro de chant le firent maintenant. Je fis mon plus grand sourire bien que dans ma tête je les méprisais tous, ces pauvres imbéciles.

Je vis avec surprise quelques tributs applaudir. La fille du District 7, petite à la peau mate, Mercedes il me semble, la fille blonde du District 9 qui aimait les licornes –c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle-, la fille asiatique du District 10 et la fille brune du District 11. De potentiels alliés à retenir. Je leur adressai un signe de tête pour les remercier et Mercedes –c'est bien ça ?- me fit un grand sourire auquel Kurt et moi répondîmes. Les autres tributs s'efforçaient soit de nous ignorer, soit de nous regarder dédaigneusement. Je vis à quelle point la fille blonde du District 6, Quinn Fabray –oui c'était la seule dont je me souvenais le prénom, et alors ?- avait l'air perturbé. Je haussai les épaules dans ma tête –bah quoi ? Tout le monde m'aurait regardé TRES bizarrement si j'avais haussé les épaules comme ça dans la vraie vie, sans aucune raison apparente.

Le président eut du mal à faire revenir la calme.

 **« -Merci à vous tous, tributs, et à vos** _ **performances**_ **des plus étonnantes. La salle d'entraînement vous sera désormais ouverte, et n'oubliez pas que dans 3 jours vous serez évalué par les plus compétents des inventeurs du jeu. Merci de votre attention. Que le sort vous soit favorable ! »**

Que le sort me soit favorable. C'est ce qu'il me fallait pour réussir à faire bonne figure dans les jeux sans tuer personne. Un sort favorable.

Oui oui je suis de retour ! :D Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais je reviens et j'écrirais la suite ! ^^

Merci de continuer à me suivre ! (pour Sentiments Refoulés le chap ne devrait pas tarder non plus ^^)


End file.
